


No Ending

by Lan_Cheer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	No Ending

散发出恶臭的街道，廉价的贫民区住房，被汗水浸得透湿的背心，尽管不愿承认，但这就是Chris现在的生活。窗外橙色的阳光或许是这时候唯一能让人喜欢的事物。他弯下腰趴在地上，把手里的东西最后摩挲了一次就放在了床底下最靠墙的那一头。他站起身，拍了拍手掌。很难想象在经历了那么多事情之后他做出的决定还是这样，但这就是事实。暖黄色的夕阳从百叶窗的缝隙里照进来映在他的脸上——天应该快黑了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在宣告胜利的欢呼声用掀翻屋顶的音量震动耳膜的时候，Chris刚好击倒了他今晚的第十三个对手。台下观众的尖叫几乎要疯狂了，但他很难分辨他们在说什么，他看见人们高高地举起手里成沓的钞票，用没有停歇的飞吻向他嘶吼。

浅黄色的灯光让这里的一切都显得老旧，像是与时代格格不入的一个场所，也聚集了一群与时代格格不入的人。他甚至不明白是什么让人们在一开始产生了建造这么一个地底建筑的想法。他不明白为什么明明是在地底，头顶上的天花板看起来还是那么高；不明白在外面看起来只是一间规模不大的酒吧的下面，为什么会这么人头攒动。他站在一个灰白色的小方块上，四周的栏杆让他看起来像是只被困在了铁笼里的野兽。

被第七个对手击中的眉角又开始流血了，尖锐的痛觉让他不耐烦地发出了狮子一样的吼声，但这只让观众感到更加满意。他站在赛场中央高高地举起双臂，汗水如同暴雨般从体表落下，他在场地内转了个圈，用胜者的眼神环视每一个人。欢呼声响亮得如同浪潮，Chris感到自己身上的每一块肌肉都在疼，可是他会坚持下去，他要坚持下去。

在目光扫过某个特定的脸庞的时候他停下来，用更为坚定的眼神盯住了这个男人。

他和这里的所有人都不一样。

自然的金色卷发，被光线映照成深蓝的眼睛，挺立的鼻子和永远带着微笑的嘴唇，他穿着深棕色的西装外套，胸前有被打理得整整齐齐的领结。Chris能看见男人最贴身的那层白色衬衣，也能看见他深红色的马夹。他甚至还戴了一顶帽子，然而这只会让他显得更加优雅。他就像是那种，永远不会出现在这种场景里的角色——他更像一位爵士，带着衬手的拐杖参加女王举办的茶会什么的。但是他出现在了这里，看得出他已经对表演失去了兴趣，他的表情甚至显示出他感到了沉闷。可他还是出现在这里，并且暂时没有要离开的意思。

那都是因为他旁边的那个男人——从头到尾，他只跟那一个人讲过话。他们甚至有大部分时间不是在谈论关于比赛的事的，他们不在乎场上的情况，只是自顾自地畅谈，偶尔还会变得眉飞色舞起来。他旁边的那个男人，就Chris所知是这间地下赛场的老板，人们称呼他为Tony，但没人知道他姓什么。黑色的头发和黑色的小胡子，Tony看起来和任何一个黑市老板都没有区别。他穿着银色的西装，头发整整齐齐地梳在脑后，如果说这两个人有任何的相同点，恐怕就是他们都很注重着装。即使他们喜欢的风格也完全不是同一类。

Tony和金发的男人似乎注意到了Chris对他们的特别对待，但他们并不在乎。Tony伸出手对Chris指指点点，他身旁的男人只是微笑着摇头。他们的谈话开始逐渐升温，尽管金发男人并没有用言语回答什么，他眼里的光彩却是不难发现的。终于，男人朝后肩的方向摇摇手指，一直站在他身后的高个子就弯下腰来，把耳朵凑到他嘴边。男人的脸有一会儿是被挡住了的，但当那张脸庞再次进入Chris的眼里的时候，他看见了不同于之前的笑容。被给出命令的高个子挤过人群走到场边，工作人员照例为他脱去上衣。

他是个，与其说是体格很好，不如说是……非常健硕的男性。Chris没有放松警惕，这看起来会是个很麻烦的对手。铁笼再次被升起，他的新对手一边弯下腰进入场内，一边用右手缠好了最后的几圈绷带。他长得很俊俏，甚至可以说是正派，他不像是会随便跟人发生冲突的那种人，Chris不明白男人对他说了什么，可以让他毫无怨言地进入场内。

“先生们！先生们！请安静一下！”黑色西装的主持人对着话筒大声喊道，奔腾的欢呼声有了一瞬间的低沉，但随即又高涨起来，“下面，由我来为大家隆重地介绍！我们的Captain America！Steve Rogers！

“大家应该也看到了吧？Steve的肌肉，完全不输给Chris！我们的常胜冠军在这场比赛中还能保持他的好成绩么？我很怀疑……”

场下的嘘声突然淹没了主持人的话语，但这无法阻止他继续下去。

“嘿！朋友们，我也希望Chris能赢，我只是为大家提供另一种可能！要知道，Steve可不是好惹的。注意了，朋友们，因为Chris而大赚一笔的家伙们请想好了，这是我的最后一次提醒，不要在这一场里输光，做好你们的选择！下注时间开始了！Captain America VS God Of Thunder，到底谁会是今晚最后的冠军？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

男人在前面走的时候Chris就在后面安静地跟着。他不知道他要去哪儿，也不知道这样走的目的是什么，他穿着他们初次见面时的那套深棕色套装，拄着拐杖，摇摇晃晃地，像是个喝醉了酒的赌徒。

刚刚下过雨的路面是深黑色的，路边的白炽灯光在间隔很远的某个点上投下一点惨淡的光影，然后便完完全全地融进夜色里。男人有时候会漫无目的地连续走上一段，但偶尔也会兀自停下来，望着高高的街灯发呆，或是停留在黑暗里，望着地面很长时间不说话。他的行走毫无方向可言。即使是在一条完全笔直的路面上，他的路线也会弯曲得让人无法捉摸。他会在Chris认为要走直线的时候没有由来地转几个弯，也会在Chris认为他要折返的时候顺着路边的白线丝毫不差地走下去。有那么几个时间点上，他看起来像是快要因为这潮湿的路面滑倒了，Chris会想以百米冲刺的速度过去扶他，但是随后他又会稳稳当当地站住，像是故意做出危险的动作来吓唬他。

 

Chris从来没有觉得哪一段路如此漫长过。

 

夜晚的空气让他发悚，而漂浮在空气里的潮湿味道又让他回想起那些放在他冰箱里的腐烂食物。他想尽快离开这个地方，尽快逃离这种令人厌恶的氛围。可是那个漫步的男人似乎完全没有想要停止这段旅程的意思。他安静地在前面走着，周身都散发着沉闷苦痛的气息。就算是在离得这么远的地方，Chris都能闻到男人身上几乎可以喷薄出来的绝望气味。这种气味让他想要流泪，想要大吼出来，想要狠狠咒骂眼前的这个男人，骂他是个疯子，是个彻头彻尾的精神病。但他说不出口，他的眼泪被拦在了某个点上，他的声音被卡在了胸口，他的脑子里一片空白，就连咒骂也找不到合适的词汇。

 

他想或许男人自己也不知道目的地在哪儿，他只是这么走着，希望自己可以找到一个目的地而已。

 

Chris把手伸进牛仔裤的荷包，皮夹克的边缘时不时划过手腕。他低下头不去看前面的那个人。不去看他雕刻般的肩膀，不去看他优雅的背脊，他甚至不愿看向地面还完全浸湿着的部分，因为那里也许会倒映出他的表情。

 

所以他低下头，用没有声音的步子跟在男人后面。

他在等。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

脱去了上衣的Steve站在Chris面前露出了自己健康的小麦色肌肤，他的身形已经近乎完美，这是Chris没有想到的。他当然见过一些体格很不错的家伙，他自己甚至就是其中的佼佼者。可是Steve不同。他的身体以完美的形式呈现在人们面前，像是每一块肌肉都经过了长时间的设计和雕琢，然后不多不少地固定在了一个形态上。

 

Chris的汗水从背后滑落，耸了耸肩膀，自己都能闻到身上传来的酸臭味。他侧过头，看见收集赌注的小生站在金发男人身边恭恭敬敬地弯下腰，为他点燃了一只雪茄，从男人手里接过一厚沓钞票之后，认认真真地在账簿上记下了什么。他把目光对准那个人的眼睛，却发现他只是朝自己对面的Steve挑挑眉毛，嘴角的笑意终究没能漫上眼睛。Chris终于回过头，Steve已经摆好了架势在等他。

 

Chris抬起拳头的时候后肩的肌肉有些轻微的胀痛，他不知道这是因为疲倦还是因为愤怒。汗水把略长的头发湿漉漉地粘在脸上，他烦闷地摇摇头，想要甩开粘腻的感觉。Steve开始移动脚步，Chris也就适当地做出了回应。哪怕只是第一个移动起来的步调，也让Chris意识到了Steve不同于之前对手的强大。他很不一样。

 

沉下视线，Chris把目光对准面前男人的眼睛，对方的眼里像有光。这个名叫Steve的男人正用胸口的起伏告诉Chris，他正在调整呼吸。他像是个调校精准的机械一样均匀加快着呼吸的速度，等待最合适的时机出现，然后发出最有效的攻击。Chris的身体紧绷起来，观众的嘶吼声在铁笼外不到咫尺的地方。他的心跳正在一点点加速，他甚至能感受到血液在体表之下变得滚烫起来，他感到身体里那些鲜红的液体像是被巨大的冲击力影响着，变成了一股股洪流。他在兴奋。

 

Chris是先出手的那一个。

 

他的拳头雷电一般地逼到Steve眼前，然后结结实实地落在了这个对手的脸上。Steve因为这个冲击力而侧身，但他承住了这一拳，并且回过头用手背擦去了嘴角的血迹。他在笑，Chris相信Steve现在的感受跟他可能相差无几。他收起下巴，喉咙里的响声像是雷鸣。

 

Steve的攻击很快回应过来了。Chris甚至没有看清对方是什么时候缩进了两人之间的距离的，他的步子看起来并没有什么特殊的地方，但是事实是他以Chris没有意识到的速度把Chris拉进了他的攻击范围。他的拳头很快，快得远超Chris的想象。Chris只能凭借直觉去左右格挡这种如同雨点般的攻击，但是他能感到自己在后退，马上他就要退到场地的尽头，那时候，他就没有退路了。不过事实上，他已经没有退路了。Steve的拳头太快，直觉已经跟不上对方的速度——至少凭现在的Chris不行——他没有看清自己是漏掉了哪一个动作，只是Steve的拳头贴紧了自己脸颊的时候，锥心的疼痛让他的脑子一片空白。

 

Chris的背狠狠地撞上了身后的铁笼，那一瞬间他以为自己的肋骨都要碎了。

 

Steve没有趁势紧逼过来。他退后了几步，等待着Chris能够恢复神智。原本Chris以为他这是要享受此刻的荣誉，可是对方的眼里甚至没有出现该有的喜悦。他只是退到了Chris的攻击距离之外，用一本正经的眼光注视着自己的对手，摆出防备的姿势。

这该是多么无趣的一个人啊。Chris在心里想道。被击中的侧脸进入了疼痛之后的麻木期，他几乎觉得脸上的这部分已经不属于自己了，这很难得，他都不记得人们有多长时间没能让他感到这种痛觉了——当然，那件事要除外。

 

Chris站直身子，决定把不愉快的记忆先甩到一边。他微微伏下身子，不再用拳击选手的姿势面对自己的敌人。没错，敌人。当Chris用这样的称呼去形容对面的男人，他也不再会是以拳击选手的身份去面对这个男人了。他是他的敌人，这时候的Chris，会是战士。他小心翼翼地移到了场地的另一边，第一个出拳很轻易地被对方挡住。突然的下蹲和猛力的飞踢让Steve重重地摔到地上，但他没有想到的是Steve并没有放开自己的手。Chris跟着对方一起摔下去，在没有来得及思索应对方式的时候被对方的手肘击中了太阳穴。

 

眼里的光线突然变得极其刺目，Chris不敢相信接下来的事情会发生在他的身上。Steve直接用双腿压制住他的身体，然后没有丝毫犹豫地击打他的脸庞。他的拳头如同钢铁一般，每一次落下都会带来足以让人晕厥的剧痛。疯狂的欢呼声在身侧震耳欲聋，Chris的右脸紧紧贴在地上，他看见台下的那个男人正望着他笑。

 

那是人群当中多么突兀的一张笑脸。金灿灿的头发在暖黄的灯光下被映得迷迷蒙蒙的，被戴在头上的那顶帽子偶尔会不合时宜地露出一撮没有乖乖待在里面的卷发，然后调皮地跳动一下。被喜悦调得透蓝的眸子终于浸上了不可多得的笑意，男人扬起下巴，满意地吐出几个烟圈。

Chris是在这个时候把Steve从身上掀起来的。他这么做的时候，甚至产生了自己的肩膀会就此脱臼的怀疑。但他还是这么做了。没有任何技巧，没有任何准备的，凭借蛮力把Steve从身上掀翻，然后狠狠地撞到铁笼上。他们的战斗已经不像发生于人类。Chris迅速翻身站起来，肩膀的疼痛让他咬紧牙关。Steve还没能完全掌握平衡，Chris就干脆把自己的整个身体撞了过去。Steve随之的反击把他推到一边，可是它并不能阻止Chris再次出拳的打算。他的拳头重重地落到Steve脸上，对方似乎出现了一瞬间的空白。接下来的攻击全部瞄准了Steve的腹部，没有停顿的拳头直接击中内脏的方式终于让这个被Chris列为敌人的男人失去了抵抗，他痛苦地跪到地上，紧紧捂住了腹部。

 

在Steve吐出了第一口血的时候Chris倒在了地上，脸部的肿痛让他无法遏制地闷哼。视线里的一切都是模糊的，他听见主持人站在旁边呆愣愣地宣布他赢了，然后才用更为尖利的嗓音喊道他是今晚最后的胜利者。

 

铁笼被缓缓升起，主持人走进场内把他从地上扶起来，“让我们共同为我们的Chris欢呼！God Of Thunder！”

 

海潮般的呼吼席卷而来，Chris把身体的重量架在这个胖胖的主持人身上，眼里的视线一片朦胧。但他还是看见了越过人群走到他面前来的男人。属于人潮的欢呼声排山倒海，男人的脸在模糊的视野里像是被隔了一层厚厚的毛玻璃。Chris不知道自己是从哪里找来的力气，他突然紧紧地抓住了男人的领口，把他拉到与自己相隔咫尺的距离。他不知道男人为什么没有介意他弄皱了自己的衣服，也不知道他为什么可以这么旁若无人地对自己笑。他只是紧紧地抓着手里的衣领，丝毫不愿意松开。

 

“Thomas William Hiddleston，当然，你永远都可以只叫我Tom.”

 

震耳欲聋的山呼中，这句话近乎诡异的清楚。

 

称自己为Tom的男人把手伸进他的裤裆，冰凉的指尖划过浓密的毛发的时候，他也感到了不同于人体的粗糙纸质。直到低下头的那一刻，他才意识到那是钱——难以计数的钱。那些绿色的纸质从他的裤裆里滑出来，从他的小腹中漫出来，有几张飘飘摇摇地坠到地上。Chris没有由来地加重了手里的力道，直到听见男人窒息般的语声。

 

“从今往后，你就是我的。”

==============================================================================================================

阳光明亮得快要变成金色，盛夏深绿的树叶在光线底下变成浅浅的嫩绿，Thor站在树林中间，远远地就看见了掩埋在浓密林叶中熟悉的绿色披风和扬起高高尖角的金色头盔。

 

立刻半伏下身子，减轻脚下的力道，Thor从树根边上捡起一块拳头大小的石块，没忍住嘴角的窃喜，右臂一个使劲儿，石块被推送出去。这个灰色的物体飞速在空中旋转，眼看着就要狠狠地砸向Loki的后脑勺，对方却头一偏手一抬，把石块牢牢抓在了手心里。

 

Thor有些失落地撇撇嘴角，终于还是朝着弟弟的方向走过去。几百米距离之外的Loki回过头来看他，垂在空中的右腿弯曲着踩到树枝上，原本撑着手臂的左腿则因为转身而垂在了半空里。在手里抛了几下石块，Loki的绿色披风被吹得飘飘扬扬，Thor刚一到树下，Loki的石块就对着他的脸砸过来。

 

随手把石头拦开，Thor抱起双臂，靠在Loki对面的树干上。Loki扬起嘴角对他笑，随后就干脆跳下树枝，朝哥哥走过来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

米白色的墙纸，昏黄灰暗的灯光，酒红色的桌布和穿着整齐制服的服务生，Chris坐在红木椅子里不自在地扯了扯喉咙下的领带，脸上的表情多少有点不耐烦。

 

“你带我来这里干什么？”Chris皱起眉头，似乎连抬起手臂的动作都被身上过于拘谨的西服正装所束缚。

 

“吃饭。”坐在对面同样黑色正装的男人却没有丝毫不适，他将手里的权杖稳当地靠在餐桌边，嘴角的微笑简单而优雅。Chris在心里恶狠狠地咒骂他，即使是男人那一头自然卷曲的金发看起来都像是弯曲得刚刚好。

 

“可是你明明……”他想要争辩什么，可是Tom抬起手指打断了他，“你问的是，‘我’带‘你’来干什么。”

 

餐厅的服务生在Chris还想说出更多争论之前走过来，将菜单递进他们手中。Tom接过菜单，在对这个漂亮的红发女性露出礼貌的微笑之后专注地凝视起了菜单。Chris在随意瞟了一眼女服务员之后就继续愤怒地盯向Tom，可是对方似乎被菜单上的什么东西给吸引住了，眼神尤为认真起来，他也只好咽下了几乎脱口而出的句子。

 

Chris低下头，菜单上的食物用华丽繁复的字体详细列举着。他不喜欢这样的形式，他喜欢和朋友们在摆满了盛宴的长桌上大口吃肉，畅饮美酒，而不是端端正正地坐在这里，看着菜单上卷曲得快要不认识的字体然后犹豫自己要选些什么。

 

“你喜欢吃什么？”Tom在对面问道。

 

“不知道。”他故意气鼓鼓地回答，并没有抬头去看他。

“好的。那么请主厨按老样子给我来两份吧。我以前没见过你，你是新来的？”

Tom的声音温和柔软，让Chris不得不抬起眼睛去仔细打量起这个女性侍者。她很漂亮，事实上，她非常漂亮。亮丽的红发只是刚刚遮住脖子的长度，精致秀气的五官和如同猎鹰般锐利的眼睛让她看起来美艳而危险。身体完美的流线即使是在正正经经的黑色制服底下也能显得张扬性感，Chris皱起眉头，胸口的烦闷变得火焰一般灼烧。

 

“是的，我是今天才过来的临时工。”侍者朝Tom微笑，哪怕是这么平凡的举动也让Chris感到焦虑。

 

“那么，也许我应该麻烦您，美丽的小姐，请替我转告主厨，是Thomas William Hiddleston先生来了。”Tom再次不厌其烦地说出了他这个冗长而拗口的全名，Chris坐在对面的眼神冰冷下去，他合上菜单，肩膀上的肌肉收紧了一些。

 

“好的先生。”女侍者在最后一个微笑之后转身离开，Tom这才回过头来望向Chris.“她看起来不错，是吧？”

 

Chris没有答话，Tom看起来也并不在意。

 

“这家餐厅我常来，他们的主厨手艺很不错，等会你可以尝尝。”这个金色卷发的男人自顾自地说着，明明是单方面的独角戏，他却可以让空气里的氛围变得柔和起来，好像他们正进行着一场双方都乐于谈论的对话。Chris把藏在桌布底下的拳头稍微捏紧了一点，他看着对面这个男人带着微笑的表情，满心都是把拳头狠狠砸过去的欲望。

 

Tom今天系着材质高档的黑色领结，黑色西装合身地收束着纤瘦的背脊，苍白的面部让他看起来缺乏血色。他们的食物很快被端上餐桌，熟练地为自己理好餐布的Tom抿了一口红酒，便煞有介事地握住了刀叉。Chris不解地皱起眉头，几乎是两口就解决了盘子里没有多少分量的牛排。

 

“你看，这就是我喜欢带你们这种壮汉来吃晚餐的原因。”Tom抬起手腕优雅细致地把自己盘子里的牛排切下一块，举到了Chris嘴边上，“你们盘子里的食物看起来总是比我的要好吃。”

 

Chris几乎没有犹豫就一口含住了Tom喂过来的牛肉，在还没有完全咀嚼咽下之前就被塞进进了另一块。而且稀奇的是，明明是同样大小的牛排，Tom给他喂送的速度就总能保持着让他无法吞咽的程度，像是故意计划好了要捉弄他的频率。事实上，到了后来，Chris的嘴里几乎被肉食涨满了，“我问你，”他突然想到了什么似地含含糊糊地说到，“你以前也带Steve过来？”

“当然。”Tom一边认真地切着另一块牛肉，一边心不在焉地回答。

 

Chris猛地停止咀嚼，试图一口气把食物咽下去。可是这样的行为让他的表情变得异常痛苦，于是在Tom再次抬起右手准备喂食的时候就无法扼制地笑了起来，“你是在吃醋么？”

 

Chris的肉还没有嚼完，在这个要吞下去还不可能，要吐出来也不合适的情况下，他毫无防范地脸红了。红晕像是颜料一样泼洒在他脸上，几乎完全改变了他的肤色。

 

“所以你是在吃醋。”Tom扬起嘴角说道，“不过我很好奇，你是因为我把他带到这里来吃饭吃醋，还是因为我和喂你一样也喂过他？”趁着Chris的脸发烧的当口，Tom又不紧不慢地加上了几句。Chris的眼里快要喷出火来了。

 

Chris终于咽下了所有食物，他张开嘴正准备争辩，Tom的表情突然严肃起来。他把手指竖在Chris嘴边，眼里的光芒突然亮得犹如星辰，“嘘，好戏要来了。”

 

还没来得及质问，身后猛然爆发出的巨响就让Chris转过了头。餐厅正门被一群全副武装的军人撞开，端着枪械的男人们大吼着让民众趴在地上。Tom拉着Chris蹲到桌子底下，看着站在军人们前面一身黑衣的男人拔腿朝餐厅一边冲去的时候脸上的笑容开心得可怕。Chris随即追过去的视线才看清了男人真正的目标——那个红头发的女服务生。闪回着的印象中，她胸牌上写着的Natasha在脑子里若隐若现。

 

“这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”Chris压低了声音朝Tom吼道，Tom却再次竖起手指挡住了他的嘴唇。

 

碍于平民军队不好开枪，而显然，这位Natasha小姐也并不是什么普普通通的服务员。在一个背着弓箭的黑衣男人猛扑过去试图抓住她的时候，女孩选择的绝不仅仅是逃跑。她的反应快到让Chris不敢相信，他甚至不能理解这个女孩子身体里是蕴藏了怎样的能量才能让她在这么短的时间内做出如此正确的反击判断。她的动作迅速、准确，力道也出奇地狠绝，如果不是情况所迫，Chris或许会选择站起来为她鼓掌。女孩甚至跳起来，借用桌子的助力一脚飞踢上了男人的脸颊。Chris听见军人们的对讲机里传出“支援Barton”之类的话语，这才看到被惊呆了的追兵们提步追过去的动作。然而Natasha已经趁着这个空隙离开了。

 

“我们走。”Tom突然在耳边说道。

 

“去哪儿？”Chris问道。可是Tom只是伏着身子绕道墙边。Chris跟着他移动过去，在其他顾客都只敢抱着脑袋紧盯地面的情况下，在军人们的眼皮底下溜出了餐厅。

 

餐厅面对后巷的门被打开，手里把玩着权杖的Tom不紧不慢地从室内走出来，在Chris前面刻意地停顿了一下。Chris抬起头，看见不远处那个红发姑娘猛地减慢速度，用警惕的眼光盯着他们，直到慢慢退出他们的视线。Chris站在原地没有动，但他知道Tom从头到尾嘴角都保持着那种笑意。

 

直到那个背着弓箭的男人从另一个方向冲过来，死死地堵住了女孩的去路——他用一支箭射穿了她的右腿，随即全速赶上了她——Natasha起先还强撑着走出了几步，可是腿中汹涌而出的鲜血让她看起来像是只被巨箭贯穿的鸽子。她跛着一条腿又挪动了几步，终于被这个叫做Barton的男人用力捉住了手腕。Chris这才知道Tom是想当一个观众，一个真实见证了这一切的观众。他甚至无法猜想Tom为了等到这一刻提前了多少时日才变成这间餐厅的熟客，他也知道从今往后，Tom不会再踏足这间餐厅一步。男人狠狠朝女孩儿脸上打了一拳，在女孩倒地的时候又往她肚子上补了几脚。由始至终，女孩没发出一声叫喊。


End file.
